Trapped in a Nightmare - Part 1: Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Funny how your whole life can change in one night. One day you're living a normal life, the perfect life as some would call it; and the next you're surrounded by so many people and you don't know who's sane. You don't even know who you can trust. And the worst part? You even forget what your own heart feels.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! This is another story I had floating in my head so I thought "Hey, why not?" In case some of you have questions about the title:

First, yes there is going to be a part two (sequel). The reason I divided the story is because the second half is so different from the first that it almost felt like a different story (even though it's an obvious continuation).

Second, yes this is based off of Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness. Saying that some of you probably now know what part two is going to be based off of. Actually, this more based off a video I saw rather than the actual song; I saw said video and - boom! - I thought up a story even without knowing what Miku was singing the whole time.

Third, some of you just can't wait for this author's note to be finished so you can read the story. Okay, I'll shut up now.

-Ray

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. There! They can't sue me now!

* * *

(Miku's P.O.V.)

My name is Miku Hatsune.

I was born August 31, 2536.

I was raised by a loving family.

I had both of my parents in my life.

I had an older brother.

I had many friends.

I had...so much.

Then everything changed that night.

Long story short: it was a massive, a horrid, and a bloody massacre that happened in my neighborhood.

I had witnessed the death of my family and my friends. Needless to say, I was traumatized.

I was thirteen then.

Now... I'm not sure if I'm still thirteen or if my birthday had passed by now. I don't know what today is. Not the day, the month, or even the year. After I was found hiding under the debris, I was sent to a mental assulym. They put me in this white room with nothing but a bed, a small bathtoom area, and the only window being on my door and it showed me the hallway. The only time I was disturbed from my isolation was when the masked doctors were bringing me food or giving me shots. That was it. At first I counted how many times I slept to help keep track of the days, but I stopped counting after a while. I could have been here for days or years and I wouldn't know the difference.

Finally, a doctor came to me and asked if I was interested in meeting the others. I felt nervous at first but happily agreed. The doctor told me that after you're here for a while they let you meet the other patients. How often you were allowed to socialize was based on your behavior. She didn't say what behavior resulted what, but you either socialized everyday, three times a week, or only once a week. Since I was new, I would start out with once a week; AKA, group day. Group day, not a very creative name if you ask me, was the day that everyone in the assulym could interact in a large, also white, room that had windows which actually showed the outside. I was nervous, but I later learned that feeling was pointless.

Everyone here was out of their minds. One red haired boy only looked out the window and never anywhere else. A green haired girl constantly talked to imaginary people. I tried to talk to a girl with red-orange hair but she only kept repeating the same things over and over. "Insanity, it's like floating on the air. Phsycopathy, living a carefree life. Insanity, an illusion that cannot end. Captivity, unable to run away." It was the same thing over and over, but sometimes she would say "The corruption is continuing." I was giving up. These were only a few of the many people here!

I sat in the corner and noticed two blond figures I had missed. Both of them looked exactly alike; the only way to tell the difference was by the fact one of them wore a ponytail. The other was chewing her hand so much that it was bleeding; she just sucked the blood up and continued chewing. I looked at the other. I stared for a good few minutes before I concluded that he was a boy (it was hard to tell because he looked exactly like the girl). He seemed...surprisingly normal. He watched his clone chew her hands but did little to stop her. Eventually he gave up and looked my way and we made eye contact. We continued this staring contest for a long time. Neither of us looked away, neither of us blinked. After a while I lost interest so I got up and tried to talk to the white haired girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She gave me a terrified look. It was obvious that she was scared. Very, very scared. She slowly backed away from me and scurried off. I sat down, defeated. This "socializing" thing isn't really working out.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me so I turned to see the blond boy staring at me, drilling holes into the back of my head.

I got up and walked to the wall so that I could sit against it. To my surprise, my new "shadow" followed. He sat next to me. And I mean RIGHT next to me. I stared at him and he stared at me. This time I kept it up until we were interrupted.

His clone began patting his shoulder, demanding for his attention, and getting her blood all over his pure white shirt in the process. He broke our gaze so that he could look at her. She must've used her eyes to ask him something because he gave an approving nod. She then curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

We sat like this for a few more minutes. Then I lost it.

"Can I help you?!" I demanded the boy. He just looked at me and smiled. Getting angrier, I yell again, "What's with you?! What do you want from me?!" I never would of guessed his response.

"What's your name?" he asks. I was frozen for a solid minute before he asked again. "Your name, do you know it?"

My name? What's my name?

"M-M-M," I try. "Miku," I answer quietly. "Miku... Hatsune."

"I'm Len Kagamine," the boy says, surprising me. He pointed to the girl. "This is my twin sister, Rin. She doesn't talk."

The girl, Rin, snuggled her head on his shoulder. A sharp jealousy stabbed at me. I couldn't snuggle with my brother anymore because those monsters killed him.

"When were you born?" the boy, Len, asks me.

Trying to remember the numbers was harder than trying to remember my name but I got it sorted out. "August 31, 2536."

Len chuckled. "We're the same age then."

"Cool," I nod. Then I remember I don't know my age. "How old are we?"

"Fourteen," he answers.

"Are you sure?" I ask with disbelief.

"Positive," he said. "I count the winters and summers. I can't tell you the date but I can tell how old someone is if they just tell me the year they were born."

I nod my head. "What are you here for?" I ask him. "You don't seem crazy."

"Neither do you," he said. We sat in silence for a moment before he said, "Whatever you do, don't forget who you are."

"What?" I say.

"Don't forget who you are," he repeats. "Think often of your name and your birthday, and some of your memories of the past while you're at it."

"Why?"

He leans towards me but still manages to not disturb Rin. "That's what they want, they want you to forget. Do you know what's in the shots? It's supposed to make you forget who you are. Never forget, or you just might go insane."

I stared at him. "You know what?" I say to him. "YOU are the craziest one here! That has to be the most rediculous thing I've ever heard!" With that I got up and decided to try talking to the man with the purple hair. Just my luck, he doesn't speak English.

Every now and then I felt the boy's eyes on me but whenever I turned to look at him he was staring away from me.

Group day finally ended and I got to be in my room again. I thought about the boy. At first, I was hopeful because he seemed normal. I was wrong.

Think often of my name and my birthday. Think often of my past or else I'll forget. Ha! What a looney head!

But then again...

Why am I doing what he said?


	2. Chapter 2

(Len's P.O.V.)

It's a sad thing that I've never seen the sun. Never felt the warmth on my skin. Never so much as heard the rain.

Rin and I had lived here our whole lives. We were told that we were orphaned at a young age and that we were sent here because "no orphanage could handle us." I had my doubts, even at such a young age.

There was once a blond lady who taught me how to speak and told me about "watching the summers and the winters," or so she called it. She also taught me how to count, add, and subtract. She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother; she was not only my teacher but also my caretaker.

One day I asked the doctor how old I was and when I was born; thinking I would've quickly forgot, she told me. I haven't once forgotten but I had to remind Rin a couple of times.

Life here is very boring. The only excitement is when people come and when people go. That's it.

So time went on and I kept counting when the winters and summers would pass. Rin began to lose her mental stability but I held on to mine. Every time I was by myself I would recite my name and birthday as if it were a song. Rin was my only companion; after the blond lady who taught me what I know left I never found interest in anybody else. That is until recently.

The girl had long blue hair held in two tails. I don't know why she interested me; something about her just pulled me in. I tried to ignore her by watching Rin chew on her hand, a habit she had developed here. I tried to stop her once in a while but I already knew how pointless it was; chewing on her hand was Rin's way of comfort when we weren't together and sometimes, even when I'm there, she'll still do it because she's stressed. I felt eyes on me but I only ignored it so long before I looked. It was the blue haired girl.

We made eye contact and continued to stare at each other for a long time before she broke the gaze. I decided to follow her, she just seemed so interesting. She tried to talk to the white haired girl. I mentally laughed at her failed attempt; Haku, I believe her name is, never so much as uttered a sound. The blue haired girl sat down and seemed to be annoyed that she had yet to find anybody to interact with. Suddenly she turned around and saw me. She stood up and walked over to a wall to sit down. I followed her and sat next to her. I could tell she was very annoyed but I didn't care. We made eye contact again and this time it held; until Rin came to me, that is.

Rin, after getting my attention, gives me her "can I sleep on you?" look and I give her permission. Pleasant thoughts fill my head as Rin gets comfortable, I was lucky to have my twin with me.

"Can I help you?!" the blue haired girl explodes. I look at her and smile. "What's with you?! What do you want from me?!" I guess she didn't like my smile.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She froze, confused. Is it too late for her? I try again. "Your name, what is it?"

"M-M-M," the girl stutters, unsure of herself. "Miku... Hatsune."

She remembers. "I'm Len Kagamine," I introduce myself. I point to my sister. "This is my twin sister, Rin. She doesn't talk." Rin snuggled on me. Was she asleep or lisening to our conversation? "When were you born?" I ask Miku.

She thinks hard about it. When I begin to lose hope she answers, "August 31, 2536."

"We're the same age then," I say.

"Cool," she responds. Confusion crosses her face. "How old are we?"

"Fourteen," I answer.

"Are you sure?" she says with disbelief.

So I tell her everything. I tell her what the doctors are doing and I warn her about forgetting. I didn't feel great when she said that I am the craziest one here.

We didn't talk after that. Every group day Miku attempts to talk to the others but only fails. I feel sorry for her, I only had Rin to talk to for the longest time until one day Rin just stopped responding.

I was pretty surprised when Miku actually tried talking to Rin. I left Rin in our corner so I could walk around and stretch my legs but when I came back Miku was sitting next to her, talking casually. I guess because Miku wasn't expecting Rin to talk back Miku felt a bit more comfortable than talking to anyone else. I decided against disturbing them so I just sat across from them and watched. Watching Rin get along with someone was perhaps the greatest thing I've ever seen. Rin never said a word but she showed great interest in what Miku had to say.

I watch the two of them for a long time before Rin notices me. Rin, holding Miku's wrist, walks over to me and sits down. I guess she wanted me to hear whatever Miku was saying.

Miku stared at me, seemingly unwilling to talk, until Rin shook her and gave a look that asked Miku to continue. Miku gave a defeated sigh and began talking.

"So Pharoah's army was coming after the Isrealites, who were camping at the Red Sea. When the Isrealites saw the army they became terrified. 'Was it because there were no graves in Egypt that you brought us to the desert to die?' they cried. Moses answered the people, 'Do not be afraid. Stand firm and you will see the deliverance the Lord will bring you today.' The Lord then told Moses to 'Raise your staff and stretch out your hand over the sea to divide the water so that the Isrealites can go threw the sea on dry ground.'

"So Moses did as the Lord said. He stretched out his staff and his hand," as Miku said that she stretched out her arms, "and the Red Sea was divided. The Isrealites then quickly crossed the sea, with the water flowing above their heads, and made it to the other side. After the last one had made it the Lord crashed the waters on the Egyptian army, who was following behind, and drowned them."

Rin look at Miku with wide eyes. Rin then looked at me and smiled while Miku had an uneasy face.

"And you said I'm the craziest one here?" I say to Miku.

Miku just huffs as she gets up and walks away. I then feel the back of my head being smacked.

"Ow!" I shout as I rub my head. "What was that for?" I ask Rin.

Rin doesn't answer me but instead shakes her head. She then gets up and follows close behind Miku. Looks like I'm alone now.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter didn't really have much; it feels more like a filler chapter. I didn't want the whole story to just be in Miku's perspective so I tried doing Len and it didn't really turn out too well...

If you like this crazy story then prove it by reviewing. If you don't like it then why are you reading it? If you're kind of in the middle of liking it and disliking it then I guess I need to prove myself in the next chapter so you'll know for a fact that you love it.

-Ray


	3. Chapter 3

(Miku's P.O.V.)

I've been here for a long time now. I don't know how long, I just know that it has been a long time. I guess you can say I feel right at home now.

I have grown rather fond of Rin, despite the fact she never talks. She loves it when I tell her stories; sometimes I tell her fairytails, other times I tell her Bible stories. At first she had me sit with Len when I told the stories but I would leave as soon as I was finished. Rin seemed to pick up on my discomfort toward her twin because after a while she stopped bringing me to him. Rin was allowed to "socialize" three times a week but Len only had group day so she usually spent group day with him and the other days with me (I was also on the three times a week schedule).

Everything was fine, until last night.

_"What's going on?" I yell over the gunshots._

_"What are you doing?" my brother says to me. "Hide," he says as he drags me into his bedroom. He forces me into his closet and shuts the door. "Whatever you do, don't come out."_

_"But what about you?!" I cry._

_"Only one of us can fit in there," he says. "No matter what happens I want you to know that I love you."_

_"I love you too," I whisper. "But don't leave me!"_

_"Miku, I-" he was cut off when some men all dressed in black barged into the room._

_"Too late to hide, kid," one of them says. "There is no where to go."_

_I watch through the blinds on the closet door as my brother tries to run past them into the hall but before he even gets close they shoot at him. I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle a cry as tears stream down my face._

_"Should we check for anyone else?" the other man asks._

_"No," the first man says, "that has to be everyone."_

_I stand in the closet for probably forty minutes or so before I decide it's safe to leave. I quietly step out and make my way to my brother._

_"Mikuo?" I shake him. "Mikuo?!" He didn't respond; all that was left of him was his lifeless face and punctured body. "No," I quietly say as my tears fall. I don't know what came over me, but I got up and went to search all around the house. I found our parents slaughtered. As if that sight wasn't enough, I walked outside to see people all over the streets, dead. Dead from either gun shot wounds or slit throats. I continue to walk and look around and everywhere I looked I saw dead bodies. Dead bodies of my friends and the people I knew. I walk back into my house, hide under the kitchen table, and rock myself as I cried._

I woke up screaming. I screamed so long and so loud that I must've strained my vocal cords. I sat in silence for a moment before I laughed. These rooms are soundproof, nobody heard me or would come to check on me. Despite my laughs, tears flooded out of my eyes.

"I can't cry," I say to myself. I suck it up and hold it in as I try to go back to sleep.

It didn't help that group day was that next day. Easy to say I wasn't myself. I ignored everyone, even Rin who greeted me with a smile. I just sat in a random area.

How... How could I have forgotten that night? How could I forget...witnessing my own brother's death? Maybe that looney head was right, maybe the drugs do make me forget. And right now, I wanted to forget. I held it in as long as I could. With tears blurring my vision, I threw myself down in a fit and let every tear in my eyes escape. I noticed that my head didn't hit the concrete floor but I didn't care; all I wanted to do was mourn my loss.

I must've cried for a couple of hours, maybe more, but after that length of time I began to run out of tears. Soon enough, my eyes couldn't produce any tears for me to cry out. I was dry.

Suddenly I feel something on my hair. I open my eyes for the first time since I started my fit and saw a pair of legs in front of me. I turn my head to look up and saw the last face I had wanted to see. I sat up and scooted to the corner as I let what had happened sink in. I had been crying on Len's lap. The whole time, I had been crying onto his lap. Only when he had began stroking my hair did I notice.

"Sorry," he said. "I know you hate me so I was surprised when you lied on me. Based on your actions just now I now know you didn't mean to do that."

What was that look in his eyes just now? Was it...pain? And he said he was sure I hated him? Guilt washed over me. I had just hurt him.

He faked a laugh and said, "You were like that for a few hours, must be sick to know where you head was the whole time."

I opened my mouth to speak but one of the doctors came in to take me away. After my check-up, instead of taking me back to the room with the others I was sent to my room.

I found it hard to sleep that night; every time I close my eyes I see Len's sad face. I should never have been so mean to him the first day, he was just trying to be friendly. So what if he was crazy, he's the only one here capable of speech. Great, now I feel even more guilty. Truth is, he's not that bad of a guy, I don't think; the problem is that he makes me feel uncomfortable. Every time I see him I get this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart begins to race. What was that called? Oh well, it's not important. Next time I see him I'll just apologize. Yeah, I'll tell him that I'm sorry.

As I close my eyes I see his face giving me that hurt look. "Len, I'm sorry," I think as a single tear falls out of my eye and slides down my check.

* * *

Author's Note: So was this better than the last chapter? I think it was so I really hope you guys enjoyed this.

Will Miku apologize to Len? If she does, will he accept her apology? And what secret has Rin been keeping? Wait until the next update to find out!

. . . Yeah, I majorly suck at previews. :P Please review; reviews make me happy.

-Ray


	4. Chapter 4

(Miku's P.O.V.)

It's been a long time since I've last seen Len. He hasn't been to a single group day since I had my breakdown. All I can think of is where he had gone. I try to stay close to Rin, but she doesn't seem concerned over her brother's absence.

After the fourth day of Len's absence I began to worry. I looked over at Rin who was having the time of her life. After a while I noticed that the blond was drawing...with blood. I walk towards the happy girl to greet her.

"Hey Rin, may I join you?" I ask.

Rin looked at me with her blue eyes as she held out her hand. I, not knowing what to do, give her my hand and in one, fluent motion she brings my hand to her mouth and bites my finger.

"Ouch!" I cry. "What was that for?!"

"You need blood to draw," she answers, "it's all you can use when they give you nothing to write with."

I stare at the girl for a few minutes. Rin had gone back to drawing with her finger as her blood leaves stains behind. Then it hit me.

"Rin," I say in surprise, "did you just talk?" Rin nodded her head. "I... I didn't know you could talk."

"Well I can," she says, annoyed, "I just prefer not to."

I continue to stare at her. After a while I decided to join her in her finger painting. "So," I say, "you really can talk?"

"There are words coming out of my mouth so I think so," she mumbles, saying it as if she wishes she hadn't opened her mouth in the first place.

I chose my next words carefully, "It's unusual when someone you always see stops being seen. At first you see them all the time then next thing you know, they vanish into thin air."

Rin immediately stops what she's doing. A smile crossed her face as she replied, "There are only two exciting things that happen here: one, when new people come, and two, when old people go."

Based on her answer I wasn't sure that she understood what I had meant. "How often do people go?" I whisper, making no attempt to disguise these words.

Rin looked at me with the saddest face I've ever seen on her. "There's no way to tell if they simply go missing or just disappear."

I was confused. A missing person and a person who has disappeared is the same thing. What was she trying to say?

"What do you mean?" I ask, hoping that she would explain. To my disappointment, she just laughs and continues her drawing. After maybe ten minutes I give up on an answer from her.

Whatever Rin knew she was not saying.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I updated. When I write a chapter it feels oh so long but when I go back and read what I have written it seems so short. What kind of logic is that?

Review pretty please with a cherry on top! Or else Len-Kun will never be coming back. *horror music plays* Rin-Chan! Turn that off right now!

-Ray


	5. Chapter 5

(Miku's P.O.V)

I walk with the doctors as they take me to the social room for group day. I usually hear praises such as "You're such a good girl," and "She's so cooperative," and "You never cause us any trouble." I think it's obvious that I am the favorite. Everyone's favorite except the doctor with the green eyes. Because the doctors wore those wrappings around their heads the only way to tell them apart was by their eye color and skin tone.

I walk in to the room and my eyes widen at the first sight to greet me. Len! He's here! Len is here! He was sitting next to Rin as she held his hand. He didn't look my way so I don't think he noticed me.

I work my around to hide behind some of the other patients. Then I wonder why I just didn't walk up to him. I try to approach him but I can't get my legs to move. This is no good. My heart is pounding, my palms are sweating, and I feel sick in my stomach. Why was I feeling so much anxiety over talking with Len? Was it because he was gone for so long?

In my confusion I stop looking where I was going and run into the green-eyed doctor.

"Stupid brat!" he yells as he slaps me in the face.

The force is so strong that I fall over. I clutched my check as tears fill my eyes. No, I will not cry. I crawl away and sit down with my back against a wall. I sit like that until I notice Len looking at me. Anxiety or no anxiety I need to talk to him.

With all my courage gathered I walk over to him and glue a smile to my face. "Hi," I say.

At first Len seems surprised that I'm talking to him but he puts on a smile and returns the greeting. "Hi, it's nice to see you again."

"It's been a long time," I say as I crouch in front of him. Rin held on tightly to his hand so I assume she really did miss him after all.

"How long has it been?" he asks.

I take a moment to think. "I stopped counting after seven or eight but it was definitely more than a dozen times."

Len let's out a sigh. "They're trying to break me, and they do that by isolation. Remember when you first got here and they kept you looked up for a long time before you met anybody? That was them attempting to make you crazy. Nothing makes you crazier than isolation." When I don't say anything he laughs and says, "What, aren't you going to call me crazy?"

I shake my head. "No," I whisper, "I think you're right."

In a soft voice he asks, "What's your name?"

I think about it, but the answer turns up blank. "I don't know," I quietly say.

Len smiles as he leans his head back so that it rest against the wall. "Your name is Miku Hatsune; you were born August 31, 2536. You're fifteen years old now."

"Thank you for reminding me," I say. "How do you remember? How do you remember my name as well as yours?"

"I always think about it," he says. "Rin's and my name is easy to understand, but why do I still try to remember yours?"

I shrug. By the way he was talking I'm pretty sure he was just thinking out loud and not asking me. I work up more courage and say, "I'm sorry for calling you crazy. And I'm sorry that I made you think I hate you."

Len straightens his head so that he now looks me straight in the eyes. "Are you saying you're sorry?"

I nod. "Truth is...I actually liked it when you stroked my hair. It was - how do I say it? - the kindest, gentlest, and the most caring thing I have ever felt."

Len laughed before he spoke. "I liked it too; you have really soft hair."

"Thank you," I say as I feel my face getting hot. "Would it be okay," I say as I feel my neck burn, "if we did it again? My head on your lap as you stroke my hair, I mean!"

Len smiles at me. "Of course."

I hesitate but move anyway. I sat close to Len then I lie down so that my head is on his lap. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Any time," he says. "If it's okay with you, tell me all you can remember about your past."

I spend a long time trying to remember but I told him everything I could think of. Including the massacre I survived and witnessing my brother's being shot to death.

"What a tough life," he mumbles as he strokes my hair. "I'm so sorry."

"It was difficult," I say, "but I spend every night praying to God that things will get better."

"Praying to God?!" he snorts.

"You don't believe in God?" I ask. I had met many unbelievers before so I had no idea why I was so surprised.

"I've lived here my whole life," he says, "it's not like I know much."

"Then I'll tell you everything I know," I vow.

"Let me just ask," Len says, "did this Jesus guy really walk on water?"

"Yes," I answer. "I know you may think this is all crazy but I know it's all a miracle."

He continues to stroke my hair. "Are those stories you tell real events?"

"Some are fairytails," I admit, "but the majority of them actually happened."

He nods. "Tell us a story."

So I decided to tell him and Rin, who I had forgotten was there, about Daniel and the lions den. After I had finished I let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Len asks. I nod my head. "Then relax, don't stress yourself."

I nod again as I make myself comfortable. With Len stroking my hair and me using his lap as a pillow, slipping into unconsciousness was impossible to fight. As I fall asleep I wonder, why does Len affect me in such a way?

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a MikuXLen scene so I hope I did okay. I admit I can't write love scenes to save my life but I tried and that's all that matters.

Based on the number of reviews I got on the last chapter, a lot of you didn't care that Len-Kun was gone and might never come back; only nekopyon (thanks for reviewing!) asked me to bring him back. I'm starting to think nobody loves Len-Kun. *pats crying Len on the back* It's okay Len-Kun; Miku-Sama, Rin-Chan, and I will always love you.

-Ray


	6. Chapter 6

(Rin's P.O.V.)

I tightened my grip on Len's hand as Miku falls asleep. I was glad to have him back, I thought he had disappeared. Len and I have been together our whole lives, I don't know what I would do without him.

I watch as Len strokes the sleeping Miku's hair. "Did you two get along while I was away?" he asks me.

I nod my head. "She was worried about you," I say.

Len looks at me with a shocked expression. "Rin! You can still talk?" I nod again. "Then why have you stayed quiet for so long?"

"Nothing important to say," I answer. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my free arm around my legs.

Len said nothing more of my quietness. We sat in silence for a little while before he spoke again. "Was she really worried about me?"

"As worried as I was," I say as I remember back to Miku talking to me about Len's absence. Just one look into her eyes and you knew she had to be worried sick. I look at my twin as he continues to pet her. "Do you..." I hesitate, "like her?"

Len pauses at my question. "I find her interesting, I guess. I find myself wanting to be near her and talking to her all the time."

"What does that mean?" I say half to myself.

"I don't know," Len shrugs. "All I know is that I care for her in a different way than I care for you."

I look at Miku sleeping soundly. Who is she to him really?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time has come and gone. Len, Miku, and I will be sixteen soon; based on the passing winters, of course. The three of us have turned into a group, the three of us always spend group day together.

One time the green eyed doctor tried to give me a shot. Len, surprising me, barked and growled at the doctor to scare him off. When I asked him what that was for he answered, "That doctor hurt Miku; I just wanted to get back at him." Then he went back to his random barking (lately he's been trying to act crazy so he wouldn't be isolated again).

I love it when Miku tells stories, especially ones she labels as "Bible stories." They always give me hope that things will eventually get better. What is better? I don't know. All I want more than anything is to feel the sun on my skin or see the night time stars. Maybe to me that is better. Miku burst such hope and she is so different from anybody I have ever seen. What makes her so unique?

I also notice that she and Len get along very well. At first I was happy that my brother and Miku were getting along but now I see that they have relationship unlike any other. Does this have more to do than simply "liking" each other?

During one of my social days I ask Miku why she always hung around Len, even when I would leave him in preference of wandering or drawing.

"He's my friend," Miku said, "I think it's natural that I would prefer his company over the others."

I cock my head. "He's your friend? What's a friend?"

Miku seemed shocked at my question. "You don't know what a friend is?" I shake my head. "Okay, a friend is," she tries to find the words to explain, "a friend is someone you want to be around; someone you want to talk to. Friends usually have something in common and get along, of course. A friend is somebody you can trust and someone you want to protect. I think that's what a friend really is..." she trails off.

"Am-," I try to say, "am I your friend?"

Miku smiled at me. "Of course you're my friend! You're my best friend actually."

"I never had a best friend before," I say quietly.

"Well you do now!" Miku cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down on my bed thinking of everything Miku said to me. Friendship. A simple yet powerful word. How little of the world do I actually know? I smile. This may be a rough life but having Miku and Len in it makes my life worth living. I can't wait to see Len soon so I can tell him everything Miku told me; even though she'll be there too I'm sure she'll leave the talking to me. Since I prefer to keep quiet both Miku and Len love it when I chose to speak. I don't think my life can get any better.

I hear something outside my door. The doctors are unlocking my door. Funny, it doesn't seem like it's been long enough for group day.

"Time to go," one of the doctors say.

I stand up and happily follow. This is odd, normally we go in the opposite direction. Oh well, I just can't wait to see Miku and Len again!

* * *

Author's Note: Does Rin's P.O.V. seem odd at times or is it just me? *shrugs* Oh well.

Crazy Rin isn't so crazy after all, she's actually really smart. Bet nobody saw that coming. If you did then I guess either you're a wizard or I made it too obvious. :/

-Ray


	7. Chapter 7

(Len's P.O.V.)

She's gone. She's really gone. I'll never see Rin again. Rin is gone and is never coming back.

"Hi," Miku's cheerful voice rings as she sits next to me. "Where's Rin?"

"Not here," I answer. "She's gone, and she's never coming back."

"I doubt that," Miku says. "You were gone for a very long time but you came back. I'm sure Rin will be back before you know it."

"You don't understand," I say quietly, "I was missing; Rin has disappeared. I saw the doctors take her down the hall."

"Down the hall?" Miku repeats in a confused manner.

"It's in the opposite direction of where they normally take us," I explain. "When I was seven or eight, I saw the doctors take this guy down the hall and I never saw him again. To this day I still wonder what happened to him."

"So since Rin was taken down the hall," Miku says to make sure she understood, "we'll never see her again?" She looks so sad that I'm sure she is hoping I'm wrong.

I remain quiet but I nod to confirm her. I could never figure out a pattern to who was taken next. Sometimes the really crazy people would be taken and sometimes, like that guy, perfectly sane people were taken. It just seemed that they picked at random.

"Why did Rin have to be taken?" I say to myself.

I started to feel my hair being pulled so I looked over and saw Miku taking out my ponytail. After she succeeded in getting it out my hair fell all over my face. She brushed my hair out of my eyes before she grabs me by the shoulders and forces me down. When I come to rest I am lying on my side with my head on her lap. When she starts stroking my hair I laugh.

"What?" she asks but continues on undisturbed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"It always made feel better whenever you stroked my hair," she answers.

"So now you're stroking mine?"

"I couldn't think of any better way," she says. I see tears fill her eyes but she blinks them back before they can fall. We sat in silence for a few moments before she speaks again. "I'm going to really miss Rin, she was my best friend even if she was a little crazy."

"I think she was smarter than us all," I say. Rin may have acted crazy but I knew she was still intelligent. More so than me, I'm sure.

"But you figured out everything the doctors were doing," Miku says.

"I guess so," I say. Then I ask, "What about me? Am I also your best friend?" I wasn't exactly sure what a "friend" was but I felt something when I heard Miku call Rin her "best friend." I think I know what that feeling is called. Was it...jealousy?

Miku giggles. "Of course you are. You are the kindest and most caring person I have ever met. Our friendship means a lot to me, Len."

I felt tears filling my eyes. "Our friendship means a lot to me too."

Then I lost it. Between losing Rin and Miku's kind words I could no longer keep my tears back. I allowed myself to cry.

"Let it out," Miku said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "You lost your sister, you deserve to grieve."

I began to cry even harder. I continued to cry into Miku's lap while she attempted to comfort me.

* * *

Author's Note: I think in the future I will merge some chapters because each chapter is just too short. I'll think about it; I probably won't get around to actually merging the chapters but I'll think about it.

"What has happened to Rin?" you may ask, well you'll have to wait to find out. Some of you probably couldn't care less about Rin-Chan but you will still have to wait for the next chapter. Either way you have to wait. So, um... Yeah.

-Ray


	8. Chapter 8

(Miku's P.O.V.)

As I watch Len cry, tears also fall from my eyes. Rin was important to the both of us; more to him than to me but she was still my friend. As I continue to comfort him I feel his hot tears on my skin. He's hurting. I'm hurting. We share a similar pain. We both lost someone dear to us.

Len, in all of my life that I can remember, is the best friend I ever had. He's kind, honest, and caring; everything a good friend should be. I don't know where I would be right now without his friendship. Maybe I would be crazier than I am now. I ran my fingers through his hair. He has such soft hair, I almost never want to stop playing with it. I smile, even though life here is horrible I can't imagine it any other way. I can't imagine my life without Len in it. I quietly laugh. I have never felt this way before about anyone; nobody makes me feel the way I do now like Len does. I think there was a name for it. What was it? . . . I...I can't remember. I knew what it was once, but no more...

After crying for what feels like hours, Len adjust himself so that he can look at me while his head stays on my lap.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hi," he whispers back. He gives a small laugh. "You must think I'm a crybaby now, don't you?"

I shake my head. "You lost your twin, your life-long companion," I say, "I think you would've been considered heartless if you didn't shed a single tear." I use my fingers to wipe away his tears.

He smiles. He has a beautiful smile. "Miku," he says, "you are the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. I will forever value our friendship, and no matter what happens, I will never forget you."

I froze. Why is he saying that? It almost sounds like he's saying good-bye. "How can you ever forget me?" I say shakingly. "We'll always be together. Always. Friends forever."

"Friends forever," he says in a hushed tone. We sit in silence for a moment before he speaks again. "They broke me?"

"What?" I ask, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The doctors," he says, "they broke me. Losing Rin is the hardest thing I have ever gone through. I think," he pauses, "I think I'm losing my sanity."

I smile as I wrap my arm behind him and sit him up. When I lift him up I lean down so that my forehead is touching his. "You know what?" I ask.

"Hmmm?" he responds.

"I'm losing my sanity too, and without you to help me remember it's as good as gone."

"Sorry I can't help you anymore," he whispers. I feel his breath on my skin; the sensation gives me goosebumps all over.

"Don't be sorry," I whisper. "Don't be sorry at all. Together we can go crazy. We can be insane together."

"I..." he trails off but speaks again. "I...I'd like that."

* * *

Author's Note: When I saw the PV and noticed that Len-Kun didn't seem phased when Rin-Chan disappeared I thought he looked heartless so I changed it so that he has an emotional break down. Yep, Len-Kun's bipolar.

Almost done with this story! This will be my first finished fanfic that isn't a one-shot so I'm really happy. *smiles like an idiot* Of course, I still have Part 2 to write so maybe it's too soon to say "first finished fanfic." Hey! Those last three words all begin with "f." :3

-Ray


	9. Chapter 9

(Miku's P.O.V.)

That night I sit quietly in my room trying to go to sleep. It's hard to fall asleep because Rin's disappearance is too depressing. "We will never know who is next to go," Len said before we were taken back to our rooms. Len... Why do I think of him so much? I know I have the answer somewhere in my brain but I can't get it out. Was it because he's my best friend? . . . No, Rin was also my best friend and I didn't think of her in this way. Come on, Miku, you know the answer, you just have to find it. I sigh in defeat. I stand up and decide to look out the window on my door. It's the only window in this room, and all I can see outside of it was the hallway. I don't know why I stand there for as long as I did, but in the end maybe I am meant to be here.

I see two doctors walk past my room and down the hall. I wait curiously because I want to know what they are doing. Soon enough they came back with a patient. They have Len with them.

I watch as he and the doctors walk past my room. Len, noticing me when the doctors had not, smiles at me. I regret to say that I don't know if I had returned that smile. He continues to smile at me as he was taken down the hall. Only when he was out of sight did I remember.

They took him in the opposite direction of our social room. Earlier today Len said that is where they took Rin. I let it all sink in. Anyone who is taken down there...is never seen again. Len is being taken down there so...I'll never see him again.

I'll never see him again.

I'll never see Len again.

I'll never see Len again!

"No! No! Don't take Len away! Please! Bring him back!" I cry as I bang my fist on the door. I know it's pointless, these rooms are soundproof. Nobody will hear me, no one will rush to my cries. But I don't care, I want them to bring Len back. I don't want to lose him too.

"Len! Len!" I cry. "Len! Please come back! Don't leave me! Len! You're my best friend! If I lose you I'll have nothing left! LEN!"

I cry and bang my hand against the door non-stop. Even when my voice grows hoarse, even when my hand bruises and bleeds, I neither stop nor slow down. I bang just as fast and just as hard; I cry as loud as I can.

"Len! Len! Don't disappear!" I continue on as the tears run down my checks. I must have been doing this all night. Now my shouts are nothing more than whispers; my hand, the hand I had used to wipe away his tears, is now broken and unshapely. I give up, there's no way he's alive now.

I walk to the end of my room and sit down in the corner. I pull my knees to my chest and rock back and forth. First Mikuo, then Rin, and now Len. I was losing everyone I loved. Wait...love.

It came to me slowly at first, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I now know why I care so much about Len; why he made my heart race. I now know why he was always on my mind and made me feel the way I did. I love him... No. I don't love him. I'm in love with him.

Tears fill my eyes and then fall down my checks. The tears I was so sure were dried up flow like a waterfall. Why...why did it take so long for me to notice? Was it because I was forgetting what emotions felt like? If so, then I only want to forget this pain.

Len... I...I love you. I wailed at my discovery. "Len!" I cry as loud as I can with my faint voice. "Len! I-I love you! I love you, Len! And I figured it out to late!"

I rest my head on my knees and continue to cry. If only I had realized it sooner. I want Len to know how I feel about him, but it's too late. Len is gone. Len is...dead. They killed him. Those evil monsters killed the one I love!

"God," I silently pray, "I don't know if he died believing in You, but please don't send him to Hell. He-he was the kindest and most genuine person I have ever met. Please... Just take care of his soul. That's all I ask. Just take care of him." I cry some more.

Len, if you can hear my thoughts, if you can hear me now, I want you to know that I love you. Not as a friend or as a brother, but as somebody I would've wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Somebody to always talk to, to laugh with, and share our dreams together. I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now; I'm sorry you died not knowing my true feelings. One thing I ask is, did you feel the same? Did you love me too? Your touches were always so soft and loving that it would be hard to think otherwise. Or maybe you were like me, not knowing until it was too late. I don't know what your exact feelings for me were, but I don't care. You were my best friend, the one person I can share everything with.

Len, I love you.

* * *

Author's Note: I tried to make a sad scene but I don't think I did a good job. :/ When I was writing it I thought it seemed a bit depressing but now I'm not so sure. Well, as long as nobody laughed I think I did a good enough job.

-Ray


	10. Chapter 10

(Miku's P.O.V.)

It's been weeks, maybe more than a month, since Rin and Len have died. I now spend everyday sitting in our corner rocking myself back and forth. Losing them is painful, too painful. Len would be ashamed of me, I can't remember my name or anything about myself. How long have I been here? Have I always been here? Where did I come from? All I know about myself is that I stopped caring after they took Len away. I glance out the window. It's snowing.

I smile. Len would be sixteen if he was still alive. I realize something. Len once told me that my birthday, whatever day it was, is before the first snowfall of the year. His birthday, December 27, is shortly after. Then I realized it: I'm older than Len. I giggle to myself. I now just figured it out. How long have I been here? I don't know, and I really don't care.

I rock back and forth, quietly singing to myself.

_Finding the meaning_

_Of the beginning and the end_

_To the disappearance of this soul._

_Who remembers characters?_

_From the window of madness, good-bye._

_He-e-e-llo-o-o-o myself_

_Ha-a-ve we met be-e-fo-o-ore?_

_Goo-oo-oo-d-bye-ye-ye yourself_

_So-o-o want to-o ta-a-alk?_

_Insanity_

_It's like floating on the air_

_Psychopathy_

_Living a carefree life_

_Insanity_

_An illusion that cannot end_

_Captivity_

_Unable to run away._

_Insanity_

_It's like floating on the air_

_Psychopathy_

_Living a carefree life_

_Insanity_

_An illusion that cannot end_

_Captivity_

_The corruption is continuing._

Where did I hear this song before? . . . Oh, now I remember. The girl with the red-orange hair was singing it. I look around. I don't see her anywhere. Actually, I haven't seen her in a very long time. Maybe they took her away too. I go back to my singing and don't stop when the doctor comes to give me my shot.

I sit there as the day slowly passes by like every other day. I continue the song non-stop. What is sanity? I can't remember. Did I ever even know? If I did, it no longer exist in me. I stop when I overhear the doctors talking.

"You think we should take her next?" one asks.

"The girl with the black hair?" another says.

"No," the first doctor says, "the girl with the blue hair that she wears in two tails."

So they're talking about me.

"Why?" a third one. "Do you think she'll be worth something?"

"You need to hear her sing, she's amazing," the first one. "I even know what we can do."

I stop listening for I start to get excited. Were they talking about taking me down the hall? I hope so. I want to go so badly!

That night, back in my room, two doctors walk into my room. Before they can say anything I jump up and walk over to them. I follow them so closely that they don't even bother to guide me.

We walk down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and into the first room on the right. The room has a chair in the middle and counters all over the walls. I see bottles of medicine and a sink and stuff I can't even begin to describe because of how little I know.

"Sit over there," one of the doctors tells me.

I happily walk over and sit down. So this is what happened to Rin and Len. What are they going to do, I wonder? I guess it doesn't matter. Soon I'll be dead and maybe I'll see Len again. I really want to see him again; I want to tell him how I feel.

"Okay," a doctor I've never seen before says, "this won't hurt a bit so just relax."

He puts a clothe on my nose. I smell the scent of some kind of medicine. As I inhale and exhale the world around me goes dark. Soon enough I fall into the dark void that promises comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where am I? It's so dark, I can't see a thing. Am I...dead? I can't be dead, this looks like neither Heaven nor Hell. What is this place?

...

What was that?

...

There it is again! Somebody's talking to me.

"Miku."

Miku? . . . . . Oh yeah, I'm Miku. How did I forget my own name?

"Miku."

What a second! I know that voice!

"Miku."

Len! Is that you? I'm coming Len!

Now, how do I get out of here? Maybe I should try to talk.

"Hmmm..."

That didn't turn out well. Did he even hear me?

"Miku? Miku, wake up!"

He heard me! Len told me to wake up! Wait... Wake up? Does that mean I'm not dead, just unconscious? If I'm not dead and Len is talking to me... Then... Len is alive! He's alive!

As I slowly regain consciousness I feel my hair being stroked.

"Miku? Can you hear me? Say something if you can hear me."

I force myself to make a sound. "Len...?" I croak.

"Yes! It's me! Miku, I'm right here!"

"Len..." I try to wake up. Soon I gain control of my eyes. Slowly I lift my eyelids and wait for my eyes to adjust.

Where am I? This isn't the familiar white room I've always known; this room is midnight blue. And whose legs are those? They don't seem familiar.

"Miku, are you awake? It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

I got excited. "Len!" I shift my head to look at my comforter. I gave a horror filled scream when I saw him. Faster than the speed of light, I get up and crawl to the other side of the room.

"Who-who are you?!" I demand.

"Miku, it's me. You know? Len."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It's Len's face all right, but I don't recall him and Rin sharing a body!

"Calm down, Miku," the girl head, who resembled Rin, said, "it's just us."

"Rin and Len weren't conjoined!" I shout. This is terrible. I feel tears swell my eyes and stain my checks. I tightly close my eyes and use my arms to cover my face. "I'm just having a nightmare. I'm just having a nightmare. I'm just having a nightmare." I chant to myself over and over. I feel my arms being grabbed and pulled down.

"Miku," the Len-look-a-like said, "it's really us. I know it seems impossible but you have to believe me."

I shake my head as I keep my eyes tightly closed. Wake up, Miku! Wake up!

"Miku... Please, believe me," I hear his pleading voice. "Please Miku, you said that I am your best friend. You said we could be insane together. Don't you remember?"

I stop shaking my head and angle it downward. Tears continued to stream my face. I felt skin on my checks, wiping away the tears.

"Miku," he says again, "just look at me... Please."

I slowly shift my head upward and, even slower, open my eyes. Blue eyes met mine when my vision adjusts. I study the face carefully, making sure everything is as I remembered.

"Len...?" I say. "It's... It's really you."

"That's right, Miku," he kisses my forehead, "it's really me."

I cry even harder. "Len!" I brake my arms free from his grasp and wrap them over the unfamiliar body. "Len! I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not," he hugs me back with one arm.

"Neither am I."

I jump. I break the hug to see the sight that at first horrified me.

Not far from his head was Rin's. But...how is it possible? How can two heads fit on one body? What happened?

"Rin," I say her name for the first time, "what happened to you two?"

"By the looks of it, the doctors cut off our heads and sowed them on this body," Rin says matter-of-factly. "Can't you see the stitches on our necks?"

Rin was right. If I look closely enough I can see where their heads had been placed. I didn't know it was possible to cut off someone's head and place it on another body.

"Sorry we scared you," Len says, "I was just glad to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too," I say, "the both of you."

"I don't know how Len recognized you," Rin says. "They really worked on you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Len gives Rin a dirty look but quickly shifts his attention back to me. "Miku, don't get upset. You just calmed down, and I don't want you to worry yourself."

"How would I worry myself," I say too quietly. I look at my hands. The right one looked the same, it was still twisted from the time I broke it banging on my door. The left, well, it looked as if all my joints were swollen. I looked at my legs. Now I know what Len had meant. My legs looked like they belonged to a goat. I have goat legs!

"Miku," Len says to me, "calm down. You need to breathe."

It's too late, I am having a panic attack. What happened to me?! What did they do?! For what purpose was I...was I...mutated?!

"Miku," Len says as he pulls me into a hug, "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

"How?!" I wail. "How is it going to be okay?!"

Len tightens his hug. "I... I don't know." I cry into his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't leave you this time."

"Can you promise that?" I whisper.

"No," I hear the pain in his voice as he gives the honest answer. "But this time I will fight off anything that gets between us."

"I will too," Rin says as she wraps her arm around me.

I say nothing but continue to cry. Can things get any worse?

* * *

Author's Note: WARNING: Really long thank you speech so if you're not interested then you may stop reading now.

Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic! This is my first finished multi-chapter so to finish it feels really good. Also a big thank you to my reviewers; especially nekopyon and xXCelesteXx for their continuous support, you two rock! I'm not done with this story yet though so keep a look out for Trapped in a Nightmare - Part 2: Dark Woods Circus. Until then I have a couple other stories that I'm publishing right now so if you want to you can read them while you're waiting.

World is Mine: Just a humorous slice-of-life story that's really fluffy when compared to this story. It's the first fanfic I've started and there's so much I want to do with it so I'll be working on it for a while.

Wolves and Flowers: Yes, I know how lame the title sounds, but it really does fit the story. I just started it today and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out.

And you all should really check out xXCelesteXx's fanfic on Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness, We Are Not Insane. And no, xXCelesteXx did not ask me to do this; as a matter of fact, she won't know what I'm doing until she reads this. (Message for xXCelesteXx: I hope you don't mind my suggesting your story, if you do then I'll remove this.) We Are Not Insane is really good and I really like it so you guys should definetly check it out and show your support.

Again, thank you all for reading this!

With much love,

-Ray (or Rolling-Chan)


End file.
